A life Changing encounter
by Yaoianimeslave
Summary: Damon wanted to get away from things so he did what he did best and ran. He never thought that he would encounter Bonnie Bennet on his way . Now Damon must deal with the feelings this girl brings alive inside of him while protecting them from danger
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

Even if he never said goodbye to them, he knew that he would never feel the same way after he left. Somehow, deep inside, Damon always knew that he had to let go. It pained him to know that everyone had won something except him, but he realized that life for his was never going to be easy. As he packed his clothes one by one into his suitcase, he couldn't help the memory that flooded into his mind

Flashback….

_Damon chased an 8 year old Stefan around their garden as they played tag. He knew he was too old to play the game, but if made his brother happy. "Catch if you can Damon!" shouted a laughing Stefan without looking behind him. Damon laughed to himself. He had slowed his pace to give his brother an advantage in evading him, knowing how much he hated to lose._

_"Come on slow poke, catch me!" shouted Stefan, running towards the woods behind their home. Damon picked up his speed. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins as he was heel and heel to his brother. Damon outstretched his hand and slapped his brother on his shoulder "Tag" he said as he slowed down until he came to a stop._

_Stefan pouted as he stomped over to his brother. "its not fair, how come you always win?" asked Stefan as his eyes filled with unspilt tears. Damon knelt down to his brother's height and placed his arms on the smaller boy's shoulder, "its okay kiddo. One day you'll beat me. "Stefan seemed to glow at these words. "You swear?" he asked looking at Damon hopefully. Damon nodded "I swear." Stefan wrapped his arms around Damon's neck "you're the best big brother ever Damon and promise you'll never leave me" said Stefan as he hugged Damon tightly. Damon slowly wrapped his hands around Stefan, "Thanks kiddo. I'll never leave you. Never. I'll be with you forever" His words betrayed his eyes._

…

Damon laughed as he remembered that day. He promised Stefan that he would never leave him, a promise he would never break again. He walked towards his dresser and grabbed his bag of toiletries. He looked down as he heard something fall unto the floor, his vampire senses working quickly. He smiled as he realized what it was, it was the small sun shaped pendant he had given Stefan when they where kids. He had kept his way for years, trying to hide away everything that reminded him of the past. He bent over and picked up the small pendant. He remembered that he had given the other half to Stefan when they were just teenagers, he had kept his but Stefan's was quickly replaced with a heart pendant given to him by Elena.

Damon clutched the pendant in his hand and closed his eyes, refusing to allow tears to flow down his cheeks. He threw the pendant against the wall, not looking to see what had become of it. He turned around walked to the back, refusing to look at the spot where the pendant was thrown in. He moved his hand quickly as he packed the last of his belongings and grabbed the car keys from off his bed.

He slugged the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room, turning off the lights as he went along his way. He watched the walls and the floor slowly move away and draw closer to the door as he made his way towards the exit. He swallowed the lump in his throat as all the memories flooded him as he walked out of the house. He slowly closed the door behind him, the lock closing telling him what he had done. Damon slowly walked over to his convertible and threw his bag in the back seat. He slid into the driver's seat of the car and turned on the ignition. He paused for a minute, silently hoping for a miracle, hoping that Stefan would appear in front of him and tell him not to go, hoping that his brother would give him a shoulder to lean on, silently hoping for his baby brother. He gave the house one more look before he stepped on the gas and sped away. Damon, for the first time in this vampire life, cried and for the first time, since the beginning of his vampire life, Damon felt as if his heart had somehow ached.

...

Damon didn't know how long he was driving for, all he knew was that he had to get some rest. The sun was peeking over the horizon. Damon drove until he saw a gas station/ diner up ahead. Breathing out heavily, Damon pulled the car into the lot. He grabbed wallet and shut the car off, slamming the door as he exited. He rubbed his hand through his hair and began to fill his car with gas. He didn't know where he was going, or who he was meeting on the way, but all he knew was that he had to go. After finishing up at the gas station, Damon continued driving down the highway.

He slowly thought over everything that happened the past few hours. He had left his brother Stephan behind and had been driving since. All the emotions poured down on his as he shifted gears. Something caught his eye on the side of the road. A car. It had smoke coming out of the opened hood and Damon could see someone moving in the front of the car, probably trying to fix whatever the problem was. Then, he caught the scent. It was familiar. He had smelt it before but he couldn't place it. He pulled the car up behind the the broken down vehicle and slammed his door shut, hopefully acknowledging his presence to the driver.

Damon arched his eyebrow when he noticed long, toned caramel legs bent over the side of the vehicle, the person's ass high in the air from the angle they had positioned themselves in. It was clearly a woman. Her legs seem to go on for miles and the small jeans short she wore made the look even more delicious. Damon wanted to trail his fingers from the toes to the hips, caressing them slowly. He shook his head at his hesitation and walked up next to the driver and cleared his throat.

The driver flew up in surprise, clearly surprised to see Damon. The face had shocked written all over it at the person standing in front of them and Damon was as equally, if not more, surprised. He finally realized who the scent belonged to. "Bonnie?" he asked shocked. Damon had always seen bonnie hanging around with Elena when he drove, walked or flew by the school. Bonnie was never a factor in Damon's equation. He always saw her as a insignificant witch who was bestfriends with his brother's whore. Damon could not lie. Sometimes bonnie would create a stir in his chest which Damon ignored and went to indulge in blood. Now, her beauty hit Damon like a ton of bricks.

Her long her cascaded down her shoulder ending in her mid back, curled at the ends. Her face was free from makeup except for some face power and light red lipstick, which Damon thought complimented her beautifully. She wore a striped white and gray shirt which stopped in her mid stomach showing off her bra covered cleavage and flat stomach perfectly. She wore short shredded jeans shorts which stopped a little after her ass and gray Damon, she was perfect.

Damon stopped inspecting bonnie at the sound of his name being said in a shocked tone. "Damon?" Damon snapped his head up and stared into bonnie's beautiful brown eyes. "Damon, what are you doing here? "She asked looking around as if checking for Stephan or Elena. Damon crosses his arms and arched and eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing witch". Bonnie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow as if challenging Damon's stubbornness. "If you're following me you better back off before something bad happens to you" she said. Damon was taken back by her boldness. People were usually intimidated by his features and tone of voice. Damon laughed and stepped closer to bonnie, enjoying her smell. "As I recall, that little spell your grandmother tried to put on me backfired and made spells and all your little witchcraft won't work on my bonnie dear. I'm not following you, I saw a broken down car on the side of the street and decided to try and help so how about you make me help you and stop whining?" said Damon. He saw the anger that flashed in bonnie's eyes.

"Why should I make you help me?" She asked stepping closer to him. Damon, once again, was taken back by her boldness. "Because you have no other choice" he said. Bonnie looked down at her feet than looked back at him "Fine, but if you try anything funny, I will pepper spray you" she said giving him a stern look. Damon chuckled and stood in front of the car glancing down at the engine. After 10 minutes of inspection Damon turned to bonnie. "Your car is a piece of crap. It's not going anywhere. It's done" he said. She looked at him in shock and disbelief, "what? You've got to be kidding me!" she said throwing her hands in the air. Damon folded his arms and leaned against the car, "I'm afraid not witch girl" he said smirking at her anger. Bonnie stomped toward the car in anger and kicked it, "piece of old crap" she muttered angrily at the car.

Damon turned to bonnie and said something that surprised them both. "I could give you a ride" he said with his hands in his pocket. Bonnie looked at him in shock and disbelief. "Why? So you can drain me while I'm sleeping? Use me as bait? Turn me into your slave? No way man, I'm not going down like that," she said folding her arms. Damon raised his eyebrows and smirked, 'well you're lost in the middle of nowhere, you have no car, I'm the only person you can trust" he said walking past her to his car. "Unless you want to get into some car with a complete stranger". Damon reached for the handle of his car door. "Wait!" he heard behind him. Damon hid his smirk and turned slowly around. Bonnie walked up to him "Fine. I'll go with you but if you think for one second that I'm going to sleep with you think again. Keep your hands to yourself and if you try anything fishy, I will poison you" she said glaring at him.

Damon held up his hands as a fake surrender. "Got it". Bonnie walked to her car and opened the trunk unloading her two suitcases and a small book bag which she held in her hand. Using his vampire speed, Damon quickly picked up the bags and put them In the backseat before bonnie could close the trunk. She rolled her eyes at the show and walked to the car opening the door and going in. Damon rolled his eyes and sat in the driver seat and started his car. "Cool ride" said bonnie looking around the car. "Thanks" replied as he drove off the curb onto the road. "Where are you going?" asked Damon to bonnie trying to make conversation. "Away from Mystic Falls. You?" she asked looking at him. Damon looked straight ahead of him, "Away from hell" he replied.

...

Im back! i hope you guys are not mad at me for leaving, forgive me :) . anyways im beginning this story and i promise not to leave it like i did all the others. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's head leaned against the window of the car as she watched the rain flood down on the streets. They were 2 miles away from Florence, Virginia where Damon had rented a house for them. Despite Bonnie's protest and her reluctance; Damon managed to convince her that it was safer and better for her to stay with him. Bonnie watched him out of the corner of her eye. She was still suspicious of Damon's act of kindness towards her but at least she had someone to protect her, not that she thought Damon was strong, and muscular or anything, she just thought that he was a good, strong- no, just a good fighter. Bonnie felt hunger grew inside of her, and no it was not the hunger for Damon's body,**(AN:mind out of the gutter people)**it was the hunger for some food. She hadn't eaten all day and she refused to ask Damon to stop, he would get too much satisfaction from her discomfort if She did. She dug through her book bag until she found a fiber one bar.

Her heart leapt in joy as she sunk her teeth into its chewy goodness. "You know witch If you were hungry you could have just said so" said Damon to bonnie. Bonnie"s happiness while eating the small, sweet bar did not past his eyes. She looked at him angrily then swallowed, "First of all, its' Bonnie, not witch and second of all, im not hungry, I just wanted a snack." Said Bonnie glaring at Damon dangerously. As soon as the glare was set in place, a loud grumble came from Bonnie's stomach. She looked down at her stomach then back at Damon who was biting his lip not to laugh. She felt her cheeks heat up at the embarrassment, damn how she hated this. Damon cleared his throat and nodded, "sure, you're not hungry".

"Im n- ." Bonnie started but she was cut off by Damon, "Sure you're not. Lets just stop at a gas station and fill up on snacks." Said Damon as he looked around for the gas station sign on the highway. Bonnie felt her cheeks heat up once again and she looked down at her hands, 'I don't have any money. I ran out awhile back". She hated the constant embarrassment she faced around him. If she had a vampire killing gun she knew who the first person she would shoot was. She hated the fact that she always got embarrassed around him and also the fact that he got under her skin so easily. Bonnie never thought that a guy like Damon would ever show her attention.

She would always see him around but she never really spoke to him in person before. Never in a million years did she think that she would be running away with Damon Salvatore, one of the sexiest beast alive. She laid her head against the seat and closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly. She hadn't meditated or prayed to her ancestors in days, her grandmother would be angry. "There is supposed to be a gas station coming up" said Damon. Bonnie opened her eyes and sure enough she saw the gas station.

Damon parked the car the car and pulled the key put of the ignition as bonnie exited the vehicle. He noticed she waited for him by her side of the car. " lets go" he said walking past her. He ignored bonnie mumbling and walked into the store. He saw only the two cashiers behind the counter and 2 customers' strolling around the small store. Bonnie walked past him and started grabbing snacks as Damon trailed behind her. He noticed she grabbed more than 5 honey buns. His curiosity heighted as he saw her pick up a small candy box marked "mike and ike". Damon would have to remember to ask her how it tasted.

Bonnie's P.O.V

I decided to make to buy a lot of sweets. I have a huge sweet tooth. _What to drink? What to drink?_ The thought ran through my mind. I stopped in front of the juice section and paid close attention to the variety of juice they had. I heard Damon sigh behind me, clearly angry at my hesitance. "Would you hurry up witch? We have to be at the house before sun down". I rolled my eyes and turned to Damon. "It's BONNIE. BONNIE. I looked at the clock when we came in the store, it's like 12:30 right now. It's sunny man. Hold these for me" I said as I shoved all if my snacks into his arms. He looked more annoyed than angry, I guess that is a good sign. I turned to the store refrigerator and slid it open. I grabbed 2 bottles of Pepsi and 2 bottles of water. I was not about to die of a heat stroke anytime soon.

I turned to Damon and smiled sweetly. "Im finished" I said. I laughed a little as he rolled his eyes. "Good... Bonnie" he said smiling at me. I looked at him in shock, my legs frozen in place. He called me bonnie. My name. Not witch or whatever else he called me in his mind. Just bonnie. I couldn't help the small smile the creeped its was unto my lips. He cleared his throat and quickly walked to the counter. He was embarrassed! I felt like dancing. The DAMON SALVOTORE was showing emotions around me. I had to resist the urge to skip as i went to the counter and dropped my purchases on the counter. "Together" I said to the men behind there. One smiled at me while the other smirked and licked his lips. EW, I Wanted to say out loud. I watched as both of them watched me as they cashed and bagged my purchase. I could tell that they were undressing me with their eyes. The one that smirked at me handed me the bag and held on to my hand as I tried to take it. I smiled at his but my eyes told a different story.

I saw Damon move forward and grabbed the man's hand and squeezed it with his strength. "Let..Go" said the cashier slowlyas damon crushed his hand in his grasp. He scrunched his face in pain and let go of the bag which I quickly pulled towards me. Damon took $20 out of his pocket and slapped it on the counter," keep the change" he said grabbing my hand and leading me out. "Wait. what? Hell no." I said pulling my hand roughly from Damon's and went back up to the counter. "Give me the change" i said glaring at the man.

He uninjured man opened the register and handed me $6.50. "Thanks asshole" I said as I stormed out the store Damon waiting for me in the car. I opened the door and dropped into the car. I placed the purchases on the floor between my legs and buckled myself in. I turned and noticed Damon watching. "What?" I asked him innocently. "Nothing" he said. While Damon drove I ate until I was tired and feel asleep. I don't know how long I was out for. I grumbled and slapped the person's hand as they tried to wake me up. "go away" I mumbled as I tried to get comfortable in the seat once again. I felt my body shake more."Wake up bonnie. We're here" said a voice above me. I liked it. I sounded so familiar.

I cracked my eyes open to see Damon looking down on me smirking. "What?" I said as I pushed him away from me and stretched. "You talk in your sleep" he said. I looked at him shocked, "What did I say?" I asked. Some part of me really didn't want to know but the other part of me wanted to know what kind of embarrassment I had once again suffered in his presence. He smirked and put his tapped his finger on his chin as is concentrating. "You talked about cotton candy most of time. You said it was fluffy and that you wanted to roll around in it". I groaned dramatically and placed my face in my hands. "So embarrassing." Damon laughed and patted my head. "It's okay. I've heard worse".

I playfully punched him on the arm and laughed. I looked up into his eyes and noticed how his gaze got softer. I couldn't help but want to pull hs face towards mine and smash our lips together. The things I wanted to do to this man, the things I wanted to do. He flashed that dazzling smile at me and walked towards the house. I looked up at the sky and sent a silent prayer to sky, asking for help. Im going to need all my strength to survive in a house with this man. "Oh lord give me strength"

...

Sorry about all the spelling/grammar errors. review and fave plz :)


End file.
